In the business world, time management is essential to complete objectives on schedule. Communication often plays a key role in completing objectives. Modern communication systems often provide messaging services and protocols to allow users to transmit and receive brief messages in real-time or with only a minimal delay. Communication devices and messaging services typically allow users to set and change their current status, generally indicating the user's availability and/or current activity, thereby enabling others to know a user's current communication status. Thus, a user can inform others whether the user is available at a given point in time, which allows for improved communication and time management. A common occurrence, however, is that a user forgets to update their current status to reflect their real-time status. Failure to maintain a current, accurate status can result in the user being interrupted, delayed, or hindered from communications required to complete an objective on schedule. Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for managing messaging statuses that addresses at least some of the problems associated with conventional methods and apparatuses.